


Diamond in The Rough

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: It was only meant to be a simple walk...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114
Kudos: 21





	Diamond in The Rough

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

He’d lost count of how many times they’d moved by that point. The days seemed to blur together with how often they had to leave late in the evening and avoid detection from any Firebenders that may have heard rumors about them. His father was a man that wasn’t hard to distinguish from the crowd after all. Not with how well know their grandfather’s exploits were among the other kingdoms.

Though the main reason they’d had to change homes so often... It was entirely his fault. By now he should have been able to control his bending but at every opportunity his anxiety and emotions got in the way and caused the earth to react around him. The sheer amount of times he’d been startled and ended up encased inside a cocoon of stone was far too many for his liking and even now he could felt the dirt under his feet curling up around his ankles at every step making him have to kick it off quietly as he walked along the wooded path near his home.

Why? Why did he have to be such a pathetic useless man? It would be better for his family if he were to leave in all honesty... Ishida was able to hide his fire after all as was his father and both of them would be able to live somewhere securely for far longer of a time. All he was and would ever be was a burden to people...

“Hey... Ya alright? Don’t usually see people out this far...”

Utter dread creeped down his spine as he heard the voice call out to him and he slowly glanced behind him to see a far taller and more muscular man gazing over at him with concerned lavender eyes, his clothes and general pattern of speech indicating the ruffian he was.

Which was why he was quick to wave his hands and assure the other that there was nothing to worry about as he slowly backed up and hastily wiped at the tears streaking down his pale features. Straight into a slab of earth that is. Oh... Oh no... Had he?! Wait... This felt... different than the ones he usually bended...

“Yer not fine! Look... I’m not here to rob ya or some shit! I jus’ wanna know why the hell yer so far out in the woods. Some of those damn Firebenders after ya?”

This man... He was... He was like him!? That was the only explanation for how that slab had gotten there and as the other moved his hands it only confirmed his suspicions. Though he was quick to ensure the bender that he hadn’t come out there for something like that. He... He just... He needed to clear his head before he ended up causing trouble again...

The mere thought was enough for the earth around his feet to start wrapping around him again and he hastily kicked it off only to let out a squeak of surprise as the other man came up to him with a sigh and patted his shoulder, grinning down at him before he gestured for him to follow.

“Ya got nothin‘ to worry about ya know... No one usually comes out here... Ya look like ya need help with yer bendin’ though... Don’t want anyone catchin’ ya doin’ that shit... Not with how damn many Firebenders come through here... Long as yer out here ya should be fine though.”

Was he... Was he offering to _teach_ him!? Why?! He barely even knew him! Not to mention that the mere fact he was even out there was odd in itself with how few people supposedly came there so he was entirely baffled and anxious about the situation he’d found himself in. Surely he could just learn from scrolls right?

Though... Those had been getting less and less easy to find and with how little he could control his bending even looking for them was a risk. Especially since they often had to move before he could. As unsure as he was of this man he was the first Earthbender besides himself he’d ever met and the only way he would ever be able to live a normal life. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t stay on guard though.

The other seemed to sense his confusion and anxiety because he was quick to inform him that he wasn’t the first person he had offered to help and that he and some others had been living there for quite some time which only puzzled him even more. How many people were there out there!? And more importantly how had no one managed to find them out?

It didn’t take long for him to find that answer as they approached what seemed to be a side of the mountains that shifted open to reveal a hidden tunnel, the winding and surprisingly well lit pathway leading out into what could only be described as an encampment of sorts. There were several different tents spread out along the cavern floor and different people of varying ages gathered near the front. Though they calmed as they saw Mondo with him.

“Ya can have one of the tents at the back. We usually put food in there but shouldn’t be too hard to move it out. Never got yer name either. I’m Mondo. Mondo Oowada.”

Oh... Oh no... He wasn’t _that_ Mondo Oowada was he?! The recent thefts happening around the village and even in some neighboring towns had been serious and his father had talked at length about the suspected culprit with the position he’d managed to acquire. How could he have been so foolish?! Now these criminals were sure to-

“Ya gonna shake my hand or not? I don’t got all day ya know.”

The look on the other man’s face as he held out a calloused hand towards him was enough to make him instantly flush and he sheepishly did as he wanted before bowing in apology and quietly introducing himself, wringing his hands as the other man simply shook his head and led him towards the tent. Why did he get himself into these situations?


End file.
